highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Canis Lykaon
|Romaji = Keinisu Ryukaon |Other Names = Inugami of the Black Blade Jin |Type = Sacred Gear (Longinus) |Forms = Night Celestial Slash Dog Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps |Abilities = Producing blades on Jin's body Growing black blades from any shadow in the user's field of vision |Wielder(s) = Tobio Ikuse}}Canis Lykaon, also known as Inugami of the Black Blade, is a Longinus wielded by Tobio Ikuse. Summary In the past, God of the Bible used two individual sources for the Canis Lkyaon. One of them being the King of Arcadia, Lycaon who incurred the wrath of Zeus, causing the King to be turned into a wolf after being cursed; and Ame-no-Ohabari, the divine sword in Shintoism used to kill Kagutsuchi. As both of them proved to be incompatible with one another, both still tried merging, resulting in the blade lost its divinity and turning into an ominous blade. After Tobio Ikuse was born with the Longinus, Canis Lykaon, it is one of the rare instances where it already had its balance breaker already activated. Because of this his grandmother, Ageha Ikuse used a Buddist sealing ritual to seal away the Canis Lykaon. After discovering his Sacred Gear, Tobio decided to name the dog Jin. Appearance Canis Lykaon takes the form of a large red-eyed black dog, but it initially took the form of a puppy four-years prior, but later turned into a large dog. Abilities Canis Lykaon is able to summon a black dog, which its current possessor named Jin able to move independently from its wielder with its own instincts. The dog can produce blades and shadows from its body, can transform into a sword, and can move through and create blades from shadows, which can extend as far as its own possessor's sight. Forms Night Celestial Slash Dogs Night Celestial Slash Dogs ( ), also known as Mad Black Dog of the Glowing Night Sky, is the original Balance Breaker of Canis Lykaon, which Tobio awakened from the moment he was born. He becomes covered in darkness and transforms into a black humanoid with six tails, while Jin transforms into a large full-grown hound. In this form, Tobio attains enhanced strength and is able to also extend his shadows beyond the range of a huge building complex and create an innumerable amount of blades in them, tinging even the sky and earth in darkness. Unlike most Balance Breakers, this form requires a chant to activate The chant Tobio recites to activate this form is as follows: :<< — Behowlest the slaying of one thousand mortals >> :<< — Besingest the slaying of ten thousand goblins >> :<< — Mine name, which tis immersed in deepest darkness, tis the Imitation God traversing the Polar Night >> :<< — O ye, perishest by mine own black blade >> :<< — Fools ye art, deformed Creator Gods >> Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps ( ), also known as the Dark Demon Beast of the Abyss, Dog God of the Hero's Eternal Night Blade, is the Abyss Side of his Night Celestial Slash Dogs, which evolved after Tobio had polished his Balance Breaker to its limit. After he recites a curse-like chant, his entire body becomes covered in darkness taking form as a humanoid black beast that resembles a dog wielding a ling and immensely sharp scythe that is capable of effortlessly slicing apart extremely powerful opponents such as clones of Grendel and Ladon, Evil Dragons who are known for their defensive abilities, as well as keeping his original ability to sprout immense blades from his extended shadows. In addition, the darkness in the surrounding area also forms enormous dogs with jet-black fur that attack opponents with blades carried in their mouths. These dogs can also move through shadows like both Tobio and Jin to attack the blind spots of their foes. In True Volume 3, he was able to summon a new scythe covered in black and crimson flames, which is the result of Ame-no Ohabari. The chant Tobio Ikuse recites to activate this form is as follows: :<< — Behowlest the slaying of thousands of mortals and principles >> :<< — Besingest the slaying of tens of thousand of goblins and evil omens >> :<< — Mine name, which reacheth unto the farthest abyss, tis the Imitation God beguiling the Polar Night and the Midnight Sun >> :<< —Thou shalt be exterminated by our own jet black demonic blade >> :<< —Thou art merely ephemeral, oh paranormal Creator God >> Trivia *The nickname Jin is derived from the kanji for blade (刃). Category:Sacred Gears Category:Longinus Category:SlashDog